Erinnerungen
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Nach Elronds Rat erhält dieser ein sehr interessantes Angebot... bitte reviewt mir 'bettel'


Autor: Fizban Pernegelf

Titel: Erinnerungen

Rating: R

Inhalt: Nach Elronds Rat erhält dieser ein sehr interessantes Angebot

Disclaimer: Außer Melelhídhril gehört mir niemand… und ich verdiene auch kein Geld… usw..

**Erinnerungen**

Müde stehe ich am Fenster und blicke über die Stadt vor mir. Meine Erinnerung scheint mir Streiche zu spielen, denn wieder sehe ich die Straßen vor mir so wie sie früher waren. Ich erinnere mich an so Vieles.

Deutlich sehe ich noch sein Gesicht vor mir, als ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Stolz und doch voller Trauer, kraftvoll und doch einsam. Ich konnte seine Macht spüren, aber auch seine Verzweiflung. Mein Herz flog ihm zu, und ich war gefangen. Damals saß ich neben meinem Bruder und lauschte den Worten aller Anwesenden, dachte darüber nach und erschrak, als es hieß mein Bruder solle sich dieser zum Scheitern verurteilten Mission anschließen. Und doch, es war so das Beste, so konnte ich dort verweilen. Dem nahe, an den ich in Sekunden mein Herz verloren hatte.

An diesem Abend sah ich ihn in den Gärten stehen, fern und doch so nah. Unsicheren Schrittes näherte ich mich ihm, verbeugte mich knapp, doch er hob mein Kinn an.

„Verbeugt Euch nicht vor mir, Ihr seid mir durch Eure Geburt ebenbürtig", lächelte er traurig und ich zitterte ob seiner Berührung.

„Doch bin ich viele Jahrtausende jünger als Ihr, und achte Euch aufgrund Eurer Weisheit und Erfahrung." Ich sehe den Schmerz wieder in seinen Augen, und erröte. „Verzeiht, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe", murmelte ich und wollte mich zurückziehen, doch seine Hand umklammerte meinen Arm.

„Nein, bitte bleibt. Es ist nur anstrengend, ich wünschte jemand würde meine Person wahrnehmen, nicht meine Stellung", flüsterte er, und ich wunderte mich, wieso er mir dies zeigte. Lange blickte ich in seine aufgewühlten Augen, verlor mich in den Sturmböen die darin tobten.

„Den Schmerz wahrnehmen, der in Euch ist?", fragte ich leise und ergriff seine Hand, zog sie an mein Herz und sah ihm entgegen, stellte mich dieser Einsamkeit.

„Wie würdet Ihr empfinden, wenn Ihr wüsstet, dass keines Eurer Kinder Euch begleiten wird in die Unsterblichen Lande?", erklang seine brüchige Stimme und durchbohrte mein Herz. Zitternd trat ich ihm entgegen.

„Dann lasst mich Euch eines schenken, dass Euch begleiten wird", forderte ich ihn auf und erschrak ob meiner Worte, meines Mutes, und meines Angebotes, von dem ich nicht wusste, dass ich es machen würde, bis ich es aussprach. Lange blickte er mich schweigend an, sah in meine Seele, versuchte zu ermessen wie ernst es mir war.

„Ihr meint dieses Angebot ernst, ich sehe es in Eurem Herzen. Doch weiß ich nicht, ob ich es anzunehmen vermag." Seine Augen sagten mir mehr als seine Worte, und ich zog ihn zu mir, küsste ihn zärtlich, fuhr mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen, bis er nachgab. Lange taten wir nichts anderes, als unsere Hände umfasst zu halten. Meine Augen mussten sich bereits verdunkelt haben, als ich ihn anblickte und mich sachte von ihm löste.

„Habt keine Angst vor den Konsequenzen, diese Entscheidung treffe ich ganz allein. Mein Vater weiß, dass ich mein eigenes Leben führe", erklärte ich ihm lächelnd und versuchte seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Er war sich unsicher gewesen wie mein Vater reagieren würde, doch der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes schenkte seinen Kindern Freiheit, er würde verstehen. Mein Herz schlug schneller als ich erkannte, wie er innerlich nachgab, mich zu sich zog, seine Arme um mich schlag und meinen Mund erkundete.

Es war, als würden die Sterne über uns lächeln und ich ließ mich davon treiben, küsste zurück, forderte seine Zunge zu einem Duell, während ich an seinen Roben nestelte. Freude erfüllte mein Herz und ich musste mich kurz von ihm lösen. Lächelnd trat ich einen Schritt zurück, ließ das Gewand über meine Schultern gleiten, entblößte meinen Körper, der im Licht des vollen Mondes leuchtete.

„Ihr seid wunderschön Melelhídhril", flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände über meinen Bauch wandern, meine Seiten hinauf,  umgriff dann meine Hüfte, zog mich wieder zu sich, um mich erneut zu küssen. Die Stellen meiner Haut, die er berührte kribbelten und ich spürte den Drang, ihn näher bei mir zu haben. Fast ungeduldig streifte ich seine Roben von den Schultern, betrachtete den Körper vor mir.

Ebenholzfarbenes Haar viel ihm fast bis zur Taille, floss offen über seinen Rücken. Die helle Haut fühlte sich wunderbar weich unter meinen Fingerspitzen an, doch war die Kraft, die diesem Körper innewohnte unverkennbar. Bei jeder Bewegung konnte ich das Spiel der schlanken Muskeln beobachten, und spürte wie meine Knie weich wurden. Langsam glitt mein Blick tiefer über die schlanken Hüften, das dunkle unaufdringliche Dreieck, die unverkennbare Erregung bis hin zu den langen Beinen.

„Zufrieden mit dem was Ihr seht", hörte ich seine leicht spottende Stimme und ich lachte.

„Mehr als nur zufrieden." Mein Kuss wurde daraufhin fordernder, und ich presste meinen Körper näher an ihn, spürte seine Zunge an meiner, seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hände in meinen blonden Locken und seine Haut unter meinen Händen. Leicht hätte ich mich in diesen Eindrücken verlieren können, doch mein Körper sprach seine eigene Sprache.

Langsam gewann meine Erregung Gewalt über mich und ich drängte mich an ihn, so nah, dass ich spüren konnte, wie auch ihn diese Nähe nicht unberührt ließ. 

„So ungeduldig", fragte er vorwitzig und ich blickte auf. Mit einem schnellen Trick hatte ich ihn auf den Boden gelegt und kniete mich nun über ihn, mit meinen Lippen an seinem Hals und er keuchte auf, als ich seine Ohrspitze erreichte, drängte sich an mich.

„Und wer ist jetzt ungeduldig", lächelte ich und nippte erneut an seinem Ohr, während meine Hand sanft über seinen Oberkörper strich. Er lachte nur und zog mich zu sich, wirbelte mich herum und war nun über mir, küsste meinen Hals, meine Ohrspitzen, biss in meinen Nacken und fuhr mit seinen Händen wieder über meinen Bauch.

Sehr langsam entglitt mit mir die Kontrolle über meine Atmung, und ich keuchte, reckte mich seinen Händen entgegen, versuchte mehr dieser federleichten Berührungen zu spüren. Wollte sie an anderen Stellen spüren, doch wusste ich, damit würde er sich noch sehr viel Zeit lassen, so wie auch ich ihn weiterquälen würde. Meine Hände fanden nun wie von selbst ihren Weg in sein Haar, über seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Gesäß und wieder hinauf. Jede Bewegung dich ich spürte, dich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen erfühlen konnte erregte mich weiter, und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unter drücken, als er über mein Schlüsselbein mit seiner Zunge fuhr.

Bald würde er mich soweit haben, dass ich völlig seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war, ihm die Führung völlig überließ. Doch war ich nicht umsonst meines Vaters Heerführer geworden und so richtete ich mich wieder auf und begegnete dem fragenden Blick. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt, der Sturm tobte immer noch in ihnen, doch nun aus anderen Gründen. Sanft drückte ich ihn in das weiche Gras und beugte mich nun selbst über ihn, küsste seinen Bauchnabel und blickte hinauf. Ich hielt ihn gefangen davon, wie meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel glitt und ich dann ein kleines Stück tiefer rutschte. Seine Atmung ging nun wesentlich schneller, auch er verlor langsam seine Beherrschung. Vorwitzig wollte ich noch ein kleines Stück tiefer gleiten, als er mich plötzlich packte, wieder auf den Rücken drehte und sich zwischen meine Beine drängte.

„Ihr scheint zu wissen was Ihr wollt, doch seid ihr nicht die einzige", hauchte er mir in mein Ohr und ich erzitterte unter seinem warmen Atem. Dieser Moment brachte zum ersten Mal in mein Bewusstsein, dass ich nun bei einem Mann lag, der nicht wie die anderen war, der nicht wie meine vorherigen Partner war, der nicht vor meiner Stellung verging, sondern mich als das sah, was ich war, völlig gleichberechtigt. Dieser Erkenntnis erregte mich zusätzlich und ich spürte immer stärker in mir den Wunsch mit ihm eins zu werden, doch wusste ich auch, es würde noch warten müssen.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr mir, als er seine Hände über meine Brüste gleiten ließ, immer noch sanft wie eine Feder, mich kaum berührend.

„Berühr mich", keuchte ich und er lächelte auf mich herab, doch kam er meiner Bitte nach, und ich spürte wie seine Hände ihren Weg zwischen meine Schenkel fanden, langsam erforschend, und immer noch kaum wahrnehmbar. Oh, dieser Elb wusste, wie er eine Frau in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Ich wand mich unter seinen Berührungen, keuchte stöhnte, wünschte so viel mehr, doch er entschied, was passierte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben unterwarf ich mich völlig, fühlte nur. Seine Hände schienen überall und seine Lippen wanderten auch immer tiefer. Er küsste meine Schenkel, meinen Bauch und schließlich glaubte ich, er würde mich wirklich um den Verstand bringen. Seine Zunge, die ich schon bei unseren Küssen als wunderbar weich empfunden hatte, berührte mich und ich konnte nicht mehr anders, als ihm mein Becken entgegen heben. Konnte nicht anders, als zu betteln, er solle weiter machen.

Meine Sinne wollten mir schwinden, ich wollte mich in seinen dunklen Haaren festkrallen, meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und in diesem Moment ließ er von mir ab. Enttäuscht knurrte ich, doch er lachte nur. Kurz sah ich ihn noch einmal an: das lange dunkle Haar, die grauen Augen, der erregte Körper. Alle Sorgen schienen völlig von ihm abgefallen zu sein, als er sich über mich beugte und mich fragend ansah.

Ein knappes Nicken war genug, und in einer raschen Bewegung drang er in mich ein. Warmes Feuer schien durch meine Adern zu pulsieren, sich in meinem Unterleib zu zentrieren, als er sanft begann einen langsamen Rhythmus vorzugeben. Geübt hatte ich mich ihm angeglichen und genoss jeden einzelnen Stoß.

Schneller wurden unsere Bewegungen, härter, rascher, und das Feuer in meinem Unterleib glühte immer heißer. Meine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, mein Körper warf sich seinem entgegen und als ich endlich losließ, riss ich ihn mit mir.

Keuchend lagen wir beieinander und mussten eine Weile ruhen, bis sich unser Herzschlag beruhigt hatte.

Noch oft liebten wir uns in den nächsten Wochen, doch wussten wir beide, dass ich mein Angebot schon in der ersten Nacht wahr gemacht hatte. Seine Berater schienen entsetzt, als sie es erfuhren, doch uns störte es nicht. Nur einer reagierte anders.

Lauer Wind, der den nahenden Sommer ankündigte fuhr durch mein Haar, als ich über die Wege wandelte, tief in Gedanken versunken. Verschlungenen Pfaden folgte ich, so wie auch mein Bewusstsein. Es war ein Wagnis gewesen, das ich einging, und nun spürte ich das Leben unter meinem Herzen. Ein Leben, das außer mir wohl nur einer willkommen hieß, das außer mir wohl nur einer schätzen würde.

„Haltet ein", vernahm ich eine melodische Stimme hinter mir und blieb stehen.  

Leise raschelte seine Robe, als Erestor neben mich trat. Fast schwarze Augen blickten in die meinen und ich erschauerte ob der Weisheit und des Alters, die sich darin spiegelten.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte ich ihn mit zittriger Stimme und er neigte höflich den Kopf, doch nicht unterwürfig, wie so viele andere. Dieser Berater war mehr, viel mehr.

„Verzagt nicht. Ihr traft eine Entscheidung und es gibt solche die zu Euch stehen, denn sie dienen ihrem Herrn aus ganzer Seele", sprach er und seine Augen blickten tief  in mein Herz, sahen alles. Nichts blieb ihnen verborgen, auch nicht für wen mein Herz schlug. „Für Euch wird es eine Trennung geben, schmerzlicher als Ihr jetzt vielleicht glaubt, doch es mag auch über Euch wieder das Licht erscheinen. Vertraut mir, ich weiß, was es bedeutet hoffnungslos zu lieben und doch…" Seine Augen hielten mich weiterhin gefangen, unfähig zu antworten verneigte er sich vor mir, und vor allem vor dem Kind.

Als er davon schritt sah ich ihm lange nach, betrachtete das ebenholzfarbene Haar, den geraden Rücken, die stolze Haltung. Ja, er war mehr als ein Berater und ich erkannte er hatte sein Glück gefunden, als ein blonder Krieger neben ihn trat und ihn begleitete.

Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück, und blicke auf das rote Buch in meinen Händen. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich damals nicht mitging, doch die Antwort liegt nahe. Sein Herz hatte nie mir gehört und er, als er viele Jahre später nach Valinor reiste, mit unserer Tochter, zu der Frau zurückkehrte, die er liebte.

„Melelhídhril, du sitzt ja schon wieder mit dem Buch hier", ich höre sie beide lachen. Sie wissen, dass ich es sehr oft in den Händen hielt, mich zurückerinnere an die Tage als Mittelerde noch Mittelerde war. Doch nun blicke ich in den Himmel sehe Flugzeuge über den Horizont ziehen und mein Herz weint. Weint um meine Liebe und um mein Kind. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, vielleicht werden wir doch eines Tages einen Weg finden, ihnen allen zu folgen."

Sie wollen mich wieder aufheitern und ich lächele sie an, als ich eine weitere Stimme vernehme. „Mutter, ich möchte zu den Anderen, wer außer uns ist noch übrig?" Lächelnd blicke ich auf zwei Mädchen, beide nicht mehr als zwölf Sommer alt, die mich erwartungsvoll ansehen. Die beiden Männer hinter mir lächeln, legen mir ihren Arm um die Taille. Elladan küsst mich auf die Schläfe und Elrohir mich auf den Hals.

„Wir können es ja einmal mit dem Bermudadreieck versuchen, dort sind schon viele Schiffe verschwunden", spreche ich und lache meine Familie an. Auch wenn die Elben untergegangen sind, so leben doch noch wir, und mein Herz ließ sich von zwei Zwillingen erneut erobern, obwohl ich es niemals erwartete. 

AN:

Diese Elbenmaid stammt ursprünglich aus der FF die, die wir lieben. Die Idee an sich ist aus mehreren Dingen entstanden… den Satz Dann lasst mich Euch andere schenken habe ich in einem Roman gelesen, und er hat mich irgendwie fasziniert…

Das mit den Elben in der Jetzt-zeit: natürlich könnte man mir vorwerfen, ich hätte zu viele von Heitzis FF gelesen (was durchaus der Fall ist), aber es hat mich daran erinnert, einmal gelesen zu haben, ME würde nach der Abreise der Elben die Form unserer Erde annehmen… und wäre es wohl auch… 

Ich hätte auch noch ein paar weitere Ideen zu diesem Ficlet


End file.
